


Grey

by LoveCorrah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Gen, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: Jean Grey, also known as The Phoenix, and a once integral part of The X-Men, has made a home for herself in a tiny town in Greenland, after having to disappear due to a tragedy, and her subsequent death. When a tall, dark stranger arrives in her tiny town and tries to attack her, she knows that she must flee once again to protect the people that make their home there. What will happen when she finds out who this man is? The Avengers and some of The X-Men are also characters in this story, as they strive to keep Jean, and the world, safe.





	Grey

                                                            

 

 

         My name is Jean Grey, and I’m known as the Phoenix... or _was_. As plain old Jean, I had powers that were more formidable than almost any other mutant, but after the Phoenix Force came over me, I was _unbeatable_. It was both a blessing and a curse. I could do things that no one had ever done before when I had that power. I was unstoppable… and the only person that could calm me down was Logan. You probably know him as the Wolverine, but I know him as _Logan_.

 

                                                    

            If you aren’t familiar with our stories, then you soon will be. Logan and I were both part of Professor Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters. Me, as a student, and then a headmistress… and Logan-- well, Logan just kind of showed up and changed things completely. I absolutely loved my students, and I loved cultivating their unique gifts. My husband was Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, a founding student body member, and a geometry and tactics teacher, and I love… or _loved_ … him with all my heart. You see, we’re all mutants, and once belonged to a powerful group… _The X-Men_. They were my family… my best friends. That group, however, has gone by the wayside.

            So many things have happened over the last few years. After a battle in New Jersey, and almost leveling the whole area, I was killed by Logan. You see, I don’t _blame_ him for killing me-- he was the only one that could end my terrible reign. I just hate that he had to make that decision. After the Phoenix Force came over me, I sometimes had trouble controlling it. I didn’t understand what I was doing that day… I had lost control… so I’m thankful that he ended me. The murder of innocent people at my hands isn’t exactly something I’d be proud of… but just like a phoenix, I rose from the ashes.

                                                  

            After I re-emerged, Professor X found me by using Cerebro, which is a giant computer that he can use to track all the mutants (and normal humans, as well) in the world. That’s where my story changes. Since one of my gifts was telepathy, I could hear the Professor speaking in my mind, pleading with me to come home. I couldn’t do it. I blocked him as best as I could, and I removed myself from the world. I didn’t want to hurt anyone else with my nearly-uncontrollable powers. I left Scott… Logan… the Professor… my friends… my students-- everything I loved, behind. They all thought I was dead anyway. After all, normally when people die, they don’t come back. I know they all mourned at a grave underneath a lovely tree at the school… only the grave was empty—I wasn’t there. They just wanted a place for a headstone that simply read: 'Jean Grey Summers. She will rise again.' And rise again, I did.

            For what seems like a long time, I went from place to place, not being able to settle for too long, otherwise I’d be discovered… I didn’t _want_ to be discovered.

            I told you that The X-Men pretty much policed the world, and we did… for a while. A group calling themselves _The Avengers_ took on our role, and apparently, they took it very seriously. Their leader called himself Captain America, and they all had powers of some sort, too, from what I gathered. The X-Men were pretty much disbanded. The people like me—mutants… We were scattered.

            I finally ended up in a tiny outpost in Greenland, called Ittoqqortoormiit. What a name, right? It’s pronounced Ih-took-ah-toor-me-it. It’s a beautiful place, filled with rugged mountains and ice… not really a place for a mutant with a _fiery_ superpower, but it’s been my home now for 9 months. Arctic, desolate, and beautiful. The icy water was full of icebergs and whales, and people traveled by dogsled and snowmobile. Plus, it was the most remote place I could find. No one knew me here, and I didn’t think they’d ever recognize me. I could live out the rest of my life, here, among the wonderful, polite Inuit people, and die in relative anonymity… if I could ever figure out how to get rid of this Phoenix parasite that continued to wreck and devastate my life.

            I found an old Inuit lady that owned a small bright blue house, that let me rent it. She was an elder at the school there, and had me teach the children English in exchange for living in the house. They spoke Greenlandic there, which is a complex native language that is taken from several different languages, but heavily Danish. It was a challenge at first, but the children, and I, caught on quickly. They called me ‘lærer rødhåret,’ which in their language meant ‘the teacher with the red hair.’ I didn’t mind. They were smart and respectful, but I had to constantly remind myself that they weren’t mutants… no one was going to breathe fire, turn into metal, or begin crawling up a wall. These kids were normal… flesh, bone and blood.

            I mourned for my husband… I mourned for Logan… I mourned for the Professor. Secluding myself was a sacrifice that I made to protect the people that I loved, and I willingly did that to ensure their safety. Everyone was just better without me in their lives.

            Nine eerily quiet months went by, until a man showed up in our town. I knew that something was off about him… he wasn’t Inuit like the people there, nor did he seem to know anything about cold weather. He came alone to Ittoqqortoormiit, and rented a room from a lovely young couple, that were parents of two of my students.

            In fact, the siblings came to school the day after he rented the room, and spoke of the ‘høj, mørkhovedet, bleg slangeor, the ‘tall, dark-headed, pale snake’ that had suddenly appeared in the town. I _knew_ he was there for me, although for what, I didn’t know. I’d now have to move on from the town I had grown to love, before anyone could get hurt.

            I finished my day at the school, wrapped myself in my heavy coat, slipped into my gloves, and my waterproof boots, before making my way back to my rental house. As I passed the house the man was renting, I could see him outside with an ax splitting wood for the couple. As I passed, I kept my eyes trained on him, as he did me. He was dressed warmly, as you had to be here or you would freeze to death, so all I could see of him were his eyes, and they seemed to burn a hole through me. From where I walked, I could see that he was tall, maybe 6’3”, with a lean, but muscular build, and bright green eyes. He was obviously very strong, as it didn’t take much effort at all for him to swing the ax.

            I quickly passed, and hurried into my house, dragging my suitcase from underneath my modest bed. I packed quickly, as I had learned to travel light, and didn’t own many things. I _know_ what you’re thinking. If I was so powerful, why couldn’t I just defend myself against anyone that tried to harm me? If I unleashed my Force, I’d more than likely flatten this small, remote town… and that would give a lot of nasty people an easy way to track me. I don’t want that-- I just want to disappear, and I don’t want to hurt anyone else. I can’t always control what happens when I let my powers free.

            As I stuffed my underwear into my bag, the handle of the door began to rattle. I immediately stopped what I was doing, closed my eyes, and put my hand to my temple using my telekinesis to hear what was on the other side of that door. I could hear that it was just one man, though his thoughts were scrambled and frantic… they were the darkest, most dangerous thoughts I had ever felt from anyone, and as I processed them, I wanted to crumple into the floor. The thoughts were agonizing and painful, and as I tried to separate them in my mind, one stood out above the rest. He was thinking about death. _My_ death. He wasn’t going to literally _kill_ me, but he was angry that he had been searching for me for so long. Apparently, he had been all over the world searching for me. _Why?_ I didn’t know.

            I moved faster, stuffing what I could into my bag until I saw a dark green smoky anomaly flow between the door and the jamb. I threw my bag over my shoulder, and climbed through a window at the back of the house. I had always formulated an escape route, and now was the time to take it.

            As I was safely through the window, I heard the door being forced off its hinges, making the shelf that hung above it crash loudly to the ground. I took off in a sprint through the trees, the deep snow making it very hard to run. Having the ability to manipulate the weather like my old friend Storm sure would be helpful right now.

            I knew the man wasn’t that far behind me, as I could still very easily pick up his scattered thoughts. These new thoughts were exuberant, and they hopped around my mind like a small boy’s would. He liked the chase. “Do not run from me! Stop now, or have my word, I will turn you into the searing pyre that I know you are!” I heard the man’s voice. “I know what you are. You can destroy _worlds_ … and then you rise from the ashes. This time when you rise, you will belong to me. You’re a villain, such as I am. Think of the realms we could rule together… _Jean_.”

            With a sharp intake of breath, I stopped in my tracks. I realized that this man knew more about me than I thought he did. I thought it had been long enough for people to have pretty much forgotten me, but this man had been studying me. He spoke of being a villain, and ruling realms… his voice was deep and demanding… at that point, I decided to move a little faster. This man couldn’t catch up with me. It seems like many lives depended on it.

            As I moved further into the snowy forest, I began to use my telekinesis to pull trees… boulders… anything, onto my path that might slow him down. His thoughts began to settle and they finally stopped altogether. I placed the pads of my fingers to my temple, and sent my brainwaves out in each direction… he was gone. Completely.

            I continued my trek through the snowy woods, not slowing my pace, even though my attacker was no longer on my tail, and startled as I heard something behind me. As I turned, I was faced with a small, white, arctic fox sitting at my feet. His big, wet, brown eyes were actually very sweet… plus, I wasn’t afraid of a little fox. After all, with one twitch of my finger, I could turn him into a fox-kebab. I sighed and continued toward the direction in which I thought I remembered an airstrip. Surely, by dawn, I could make it there and charter a small plane to take me away from here. I had gotten so used to being free and creating a home and friends here in Greenland, but the actions of one man made me a fugitive again. Who knows what the man wanted? Surely if he was actually after me, he’d still be running after me. Maybe he was just a prankster. I smiled slightly down at the fox, who was keeping up with my quick strides.

                                                      

            After a few hours, I made it to the air strip. I took a seat behind a tree, and pulled my bag into my lap. I pulled a piece of jerky from a Ziploc bag, and gave it to the hungry fox, before reaching to the bottom of my bag and retrieving the dwindling supply of cash. When I got finished counting it, I realized that the little fox was gone. I imagined that he was probably huddled up somewhere eating the yummy jerky I had given him.

            My attention was brought back to the airstrip, where a man was scraping the ice from his airplane. _Here goes nothing._ I ducked my head to shield my sensitive face from the cold sheets of ice that were blowing harshly across the concrete, and made my way toward the man.

            “Sir?”

            “Hm?” He jumped, as he didn’t expect me to be there. He looked me over, from head to toe before speaking again. “What do you need?  Why in the world are you out in this weather?”

            “I need to go somewhere… it’s an emergency… I’ll pay for fuel for your plane… and I’ll pay for the trip. Please?”

            “I don’t think so, lady. Don’t have time… and I don’t need money _that_ bad.”

            _Okay, now it was time to use some powers._ I pulled myself from my glove, extended my hand, and delicately placed it against the man’s stubble-laden cheek. After I saw his shocked expression, I closed my eyes and used my mind to sway the man’s thoughts. Once I could feel that I had control of the man, I asked him again. “Sir, will you please take me where I need to go?”

            The man’s eyes glazed over, and he smiled at me. “Of course, ma’am. Just name the place.”

            “Morocco... Tangier. Can your plane go that far?”

            “Yes ma’am,” he spoke in a daze. “I’ll have to refuel in Morocco, but I don’t mind…”

            “Great, let’s be on our way then…”

            I looked around to make sure no one had followed me to the airstrip, but the only living thing I saw was that little fox sitting at the edge of the runway. If I didn’t know better, I could have sworn that the fox was smiling at me… but foxes don’t smile, do they?

 


End file.
